Vendetta
by Le MF
Summary: Roxton deve afastar Marguerite. Mas por quê? Será que o amor do casal sobreviverá a mais uma provação? Marguerite mostrará seu amor e saberá confiar em John? COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Vendetta

Capítulo 1:

 _"Eu não posso deixar que nada de mal aconteça a ela. Se puder dar a minha vida para mantê-la segura, eu darei"_. Era o pensamento que Roxton repetia para si mesmo enquanto caminhava, atordoado, de volta para a casa da árvore. Mal podia acreditar na manhã que tivera. _"E logo agora que estávamos ficando mais e mais próximos; que ela finalmente confessou seu amor por mim e resolveu se entregar..."_. A expressão do homem foi ficando cada vez mais triste enquanto o elevador subia. _"Mas o que eu vou inventar para que ela se afaste de mim sem possibilidade de volta?"_. De repente, a ideia lhe surge. Sórdida, suja, indesculpável; mas o homem não via outra saída. Teria que ser feito.

Verônica preparava o almoço e Malone a ajudava. Enquanto isso, Challenger trabalhava em seu laboratório e Marguerite lia na sala.

– Bom dia, John. – disse ela sorrindo discretamente para o caçador quando o viu sair do elevador.

Desde o dia em que ambos ficaram presos numa caverna por um dia inteiro os demais habitantes da casa da árvore vinham percebendo que a relação entre eles havia mudado: Marguerite saía praticamente todos os dias para acompanhar Roxton em suas caçadas; iam passear de vez em quando numa praia próxima; além das constantes idas dela para o quarto dele durante a noite. A herdeira começou a ter pesadelos estranhos há apenas algumas semanas e a única maneira de voltar a dormir tranqüila era aconchegada nos braços de seu amado. Ela não queria falar nada para ninguém sobre os tais pesadelos (decisão que John soube respeitar) e também achava que ninguém mais havia percebido suas escapadas noturnas.

Ao sair do elevador, John ouviu o cumprimento da herdeira, mas não respondeu. Limitou-se a olhá-la com indiferença e seguir para o quarto. Um banho era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento.

Marguerite estranhou o comportamento do caçador e vasculhou a própria memória tentando encontrar algo que ela possa ter feito e que pudesse tê-lo deixado com raiva; não encontrando nada deu de ombros e voltou para a leitura esperando que à tarde as coisas melhorassem.

Almoçaram todos juntos, em silêncio quase todo o tempo. O estranho comportamento do caçador havia sido percebido por todos.

Em seguida, cada um buscou uma atividade para passar o tempo: Challenger logo se retirou de volta para o laboratório, Marguerite foi cuidar do jardim e Roxton sentou-se na varanda para limpar suas armas. Verônica conversava aos sussurros com Malone na cozinha.

– Ned, você também percebeu um clima pesado entre Roxton e Marguerite?

– Sim, Verônica... Os dois parecem ter se afastado um do outro. Acho que vou tentar falar com ele mais tarde; saber se há algo em que eu possa ajudar.

– Boa ideia. Falar com Marguerite não vai adiantar de nada, já que ela nunca se abre para qualquer um de nós mesmo.

– O que acha de um pequeno passeio agora, Verônica? Apenas eu e você. – Malone sorria meio sem jeito para a loira.

– Claro, Ned! Que bom que perguntou. – A moça devolve um largo sorriso.

Alguma horas cuidando das plantas fizeram muito bem à Marguerite. Mais calma, ela estava decidida a descobrir o que estaria acontecendo com John. E foi com essa intenção que ela voltou para a casa da árvore tão logo terminou sua tarefa e se dirigiu para a cozinha a fim de preparar o melhor café que pudesse (para os poucos dotes que possuía nessa área).

Roxton, distraído em seus pensamentos mais do que limpando suas armas, não percebeu a movimentação na cozinha e nem tampouco quando a morena se aproximou dele.

– John, trouxe para você – disse ela estendendo uma das xícaras que carregava.

– O que é? – respondeu ele voltando de seus pensamentos e, no entanto, sem tirar os olhos de suas armas.

– Café. Eu mesma preparei. Não é como o seu, mas dá pra tomar. – declarou a mulher com um sorriso no canto da boca e orgulhosa por ter feito algo para agradar seu caçador.

– Obrigado. – foi a seca resposta de Roxton, ignorando completamente o elogio que lhe havia sido feito.

Marguerite sabia o motivo que a havia levado a ir falar com ele; apenas por isso respirou fundo e sentou-se à frente dele. O silêncio era desconcertante.

Ela não sabia como começar e o homem não estava, aparentemente, interessado em conversa.

– Ouça, John. Eu lhe fiz alguma coi...

– Meus amigos, eis a minha mais nova descoberta! – Era um sorridente Challenger que surgia erguendo para eles um pequeno copo onde podia ser visto um ralo líquido verde musgo. O cientista não percebeu que havia acabado de interromper uma conversa.

– O que é isso, George? – perguntou Roxton apenas para tentar fazer com que um novo assunto surgisse.

– Pois muito bem, meu amigo, isso é um ácido poderosíssimo. Capaz de corroer até o mais resistente dos materiais, eu ousaria dizer.

– E você pode nos fazer uma demonstração?

– Mas é claro, John! Esperem um minuto. Eu vou até o laboratório pegar alguma coisa que possa ser usada para um teste.

Nesse momento, ouve-se o barulho do elevador e Verônica e Ned surgem.

– E então, como foi o passeio? – Marguerite finge interesse.

– Muito agradável... Mas o que é isso de cor estranha? – Malone aponta o copo na mesa.

– É um "ácido poderosíssimo". A nova invenção de Challenger. – a resposta veio cheia do sarcasmo habitual da morena. – Eu vou até a cozinha pegar mais café. Você quer que eu pegue mais para você, Roxton? – Marguerite espera a resposta olhando diretamente para o caçador.

– Não, obrigado. – o homem responde simplesmente e o mais distante possível.

Optando por não pressioná-lo, Marguerite se levanta e estende a mão para alcançar a caneca dele. Bem no caminho estava o ácido de Challenger; sem querer Marguerite esbarra no copo fazendo-o balançar e virar, despejando o conteúdo sobre a mesa. Os quatro vêem o líquido escorrer sob um dos um dos rifles de Roxton. A morena sente um nó na garganta com a imprevisibilidade da reação que estava por vir, mas esta não tardou em vir à tona...

– O QUÊ? MARGUERITE, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – E pegando o rifle atingido com cuidado o caçador continua a gritar – OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM MEU RIFLE! – constatando a situação deplorável em que ficou sua arma, realmente corroída e completamente inutilizada.

– Meu Deus, John, me perdoe! Foi um acidente!

– MENTIRA! VOCÊ FEZ DE PROPÓSITO APENAS PARA CHAMAR MINHA ATENÇÃO! – Ele era tomado pela raiva (mais de sim mesmo que do acidente que acabara de acontecer).

– Mas é claro que não! E eu estragaria uma de suas armas mesmo sabendo o quanto gosta de cada uma delas? – Marguerite estava atônita com tudo aquilo.

– É SEMPRE ASSIM, NÃO É? VOCÊ NUNCA FAZ A COISA CERTA. SEMPRE EGOÍSTA. VOCÊ JAMAIS MUDARÁ!

– Você sabe que não é verdade... Porque está fazendo isso, Roxton? – a voz da herdeira mal saía, as lágrimas começavam a cair e ela odiava não conseguir se manter fria diante de tudo. Além disso, ninguém entendia porque Roxton estava pegando tão pesado.

– Pare, Roxton. Não deixe que a raiva momentânea tome conta e você acabe dizendo coisas das quais possa se arrepender depois. – intervém Verônica que até então se mantinha calada com Ned ao seu lado, ambos assustados com tamanha explosão de John.

Mas o golpe final teria que ser dado e essa era a oportunidade que o Lorde havia enxergado para afastar de vez Marguerite. Ele teria que reviver aquele que um dia fora, mesmo que ele odiasse esta parte de si: o mulherengo famoso em Londres se mostraria uma vez mais. E para sua mais profunda tristeza, com a mulher que mais amou em toda a sua vida. John anda lentamente para a frente de sua amada e, tentando parecer convincente embora não olhasse diretamente nos olhos dela, diz:

– Sabe, Marguerite, você tem razão. Eu não conseguiria apresentar você como minha mulher para toda a sociedade se um dia voltássemos a Londres. Pelo menos o que eu queria de você – ele engole em seco – já consegui – e passa um dedo por sobre a blusa de Marguerite na altura do decote.

A herdeira ficara sem reação. Não conseguia acreditar em seus ouvidos. As lágrimas agora banhavam todo o seu rosto. Aquele não podia ser o John que conhecia. O seu John.


	2. Chapter 2

Pri Alvarenga: Tá aqui o próximo capítulo! O Roxton pegou pesado mesmo, mas já já vai dar pra entender direitinho o porquê. Que bom que está gostando!

Mamma Corleone: Espero que continue gostando da fic! Obrigada pela dica. Essa coisa com os tempos verbais foi o mesmo comentário que minha orientadora fez quando leu meu TCC. Hahahahaa! Portanto, faz todo sentido. =D

Morringhan: Eu acho o motivo do John bem forte... Só não sei se a Madge vai conseguir perdoar ele... Fiquei com muita dó dela...

Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! Continuem acompanhando! Bjoo.

Capítulo 2:

– CHEGA, ROXTON! – Verônica intervém – Pare já com isso! – tanto a loira quanto Malone também não conseguiam acreditar no que Roxton acabara de dizer.

Finalmente reagindo, Marguerite reúne suas forças e acerta com um tapa no rosto o homem ainda parado à sua frente. Ela se retira correndo para seu quarto e bate a porta. Roxton pega um rifle da mesa e desaparece no elevador.

Malone ainda estava atordoado.

– Verônica, você ouviu o mesmo que eu? Roxton tratou Marguerite como se ela fosse um objeto qualquer, praticamente uma prostituta?

– Sim, Ned. Ele deu a entender... Embora eu acredite que a coisa seja bem mais complicada do que imaginamos. Como tudo entre esses dois, aliás.

– Mas o que foi isso que se passou aqui? – Challenger se juntava aos dois com uma expressão não menos confusa no rosto.

– Você escutou, George?

– Sim, Malone. E eu realmente não reconheço este homem que acabou de sair...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marguerite entrou no quarto desnorteada. Atirou-se na cama e afundou o rosto em um travesseiro para tentar abafar o choro incontrolável. Seu coração doía como nunca antes e parecia que nunca mais cessaria. Confiou mais uma vez e foi traída; descartada como um objeto qualquer tão logo se entregou. _"Seu mulherengo desgraçado! Eu fui só mais uma a entrar para sua extensa lista enquanto você se divertia"_. O corpo dela tremia e ela se sentia sozinha exatamente como naqueles tempos antes de se juntar a expedição para o Mundo Perdido, antes de conhecer John Roxton. O pensamento desse nome a fazia chorar ainda mais. _"Você não presta, Roxton, seu desgraçado"_. A herdeira havia finalmente decidido que John era o mais confiável dos homens que passaram por sua vida, de bom coração e que a amava profundamente. Ao longo de três anos vivendo na casa da árvore, o Lorde deu mostras de que seus sentimentos por ela eram verdadeiros. _"Mentira! Tudo o que vivemos, tudo o que eu me_ _permiti sentir foi uma grande mentira! Como eu pude me deixar ser enganada desta maneira? Mais uma vez. Há muito tempo eu jurei para mim mesma jamais cair nesse tipo de armadilha de novo. Eu pensava que conhecia as pessoas, que soubesse quando elas estão mentindo; e ele parecia tão sincero, tão protetor... Oh, John, por que você brincou comigo desta maneira tão baixa?"_.

Algum tempo depois, em meio à dor e a raiva, Marguerite dormiu. Sentia que a sensação de solidão jamais a abandonaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tarde passou silenciosa na casa da árvore. Roxton não havia retornado, Marguerite dormia, e para os demais não havia assunto algum capaz de apagar as lembranças da briga sucedida horas antes. O clima continuava pesado e ninguém parecia ter coragem de expressar qualquer opinião.

A herdeira só saiu de seu quarto à noite para pegar um copo d'água. Ela esperou até que todos tivessem se recolhido para seus quartos, pois não tinha intenção de conversar e muito menos de responder perguntas de ninguém.

Quanto a Roxton, ele não voltaria para casa esta noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O caçador andou a tarde toda sem rumo pela selva. Ele estava transtornado, chorava muito. Precisou de uma frieza sem tamanho para concluir o que deveria ser feito. Sentia ódio e repulsa de si mesmo pelo que tinha sido capaz de dizer para a mulher que amava profundamente. Mas ele sabia que agora não haveria qualquer possibilidade de volta e era assim que deveria ser; pelo menos ela estaria segura. Roxton jamais esqueceria a dor estampada nos olhos de Marguerite quando ele insinuou que tudo o que lhe interessava era o corpo dela.

Agora ele havia se colocado como todos os outros homens que já passaram pela vida da mulher; além disso, se lembrou de como sua vida era vazia, egoísta e solitária naqueles tempos em que vivia noite após noite entre várias mulheres fáceis, garrafas de uísque e amizades por conveniência na alta sociedade de Londres.

Conforme a noite ia chegando, Roxton se dirigiu para o local marcado para o acampamento. Uma fogueira já estava acesa na clareira, havia uma única barraca e o caçador podia sentir vários olhos o observando por entre as árvores em volta.

– Pronto. Está acabado. Fiz o que precisava ser feito – Roxton disse com frieza dirigindo-se para uma mulher agachada ao lado da fogueira.

– Você demorou, John. Já estava ficando cansada. Vamos dormir? – respondeu a outra se levantando e segurando a mão do homem.

– Fiz como você queria, mas não pense que isso fará com que eu deixe que se aproxime de mim de nenhuma maneira. Não estou cansado. Vá sozinha. Eu ficarei aqui de vigia.

A mulher decidiu não forçar nada ainda, mas tinha uma expressão de prazer em seu rosto. John sentou-se próximo à fogueira e com o olhar perdido deixou-se dominar por pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Avebury, 5 anos antes._

 _A família Roxton estava reunida e preparada para a chegada do filho primogênito com sua nova namorada. Lady Elizabeth Roxton e seu filho mais novo, John Richard Roxton, receberam uma carta de Lorde William Roxton anunciando sua volta após um ano inteiro em viagem pelos Estados Unidos. O patriarca da família havia morrido um ano antes da partida de seu filho mais velho. Agora, William estava de volta para apresentar à toda sua família a mulher que ele gostaria que viesse a se tornar sua esposa._

 _Batidas na porta anunciam a chegada do casal._

– _Olá, Alfred, como tem passado? – William cumprimenta o mordomo, entra e abre um enorme sorriso ao se dirigir para a senhora de expressão amável que o esperava no meio da enorme sala da mansão Roxton – Mamãe! Oh, mamãe, quantas saudades eu estava... – e envolve Lady Roxton num caloroso abraço._

– _Meu querido, você demorou a retornar... Que bom que está de volta – a senhora lhe devolve um terno sorriso._

– _Johnny, meu irmão! Venha cá, me dê um abraço! – diz William agora envolvendo o homem ao lado de sua mãe em um abraço._

– _Seja bem vindo de volta, meu irmão. – John sorri e retribui o abraço._

– _Mãe, Johnny... Há alguém que eu quero lhes apresentar. – sorridente, William se volta para a mulher que estava parada mais atrás observando tudo – Esta é Amelia Patmore. Ela é americana. E é a mulher com quem pretendo me casar em breve._

– _Lady Elizabeth Roxton, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la. – Amelia timidamente se aproxima e estende a mão para a mãe de seu namorado e depois para o irmão. – John, como vai? É um prazer conhecê-lo. Will sempre me fala muito sobre você._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Um mês depois, Amelia Patmore já se sente em casa na mansão Roxton e tenta cada vez mais iniciar alguma conversa com John na tentativa de se aproximar dele. As investidas surtem efeito, uma vez que os dois acabam por se tornar amigos e as conversas entre os dois se tornaram constantes._

 _Certo dia, a oportunidade que Amelia esperava apareceu. William pediu a John que a acompanhasse em um passeio à cavalo para que ela conhecesse a extensão das terras da família. John aceitou e eles partiram logo pela manhã._

 _Ao se aproximar da hora do almoço eles pararam e encontraram um lugar na sombra de uma árvore onde pudessem comer o que levaram para não ter que voltar para almoçar na mansão._

– _Está um lindo dia não acha, John?_

– _De fato. Está bem agradável._

– _Me diga uma coisa, pelo que pude entender até agora você não está comprometido com nenhuma mulher. Estou certa?_

– _Sim, está. Mas eu não me preocupo com isso. Quando tiver que me casar será com a mulher certa para mim._

– _E como seria esta mulher certa para você?_

– _Hummm... Alguém que goste de aventura tanto quanto eu gosto já seria um bom começo. Uma mulher forte, independente, dona de suas próprias opiniões. Mas que possa também me dar carinho, amor._

– _Amor... Acredita mesmo em amor? Eu acho isso tudo uma grande besteira._

– _O que está dizendo? Você não ama meu irmão? – John se assusta com o ceticismo da mulher._

– _Não diria que isso seja amor. No mesmo instante em que me interesso por alguém posso encontrar outra... coisa mais... atrativa – Amelia chega mais perto de John, coloca a mão em sua perna e o encara com olhos de quem claramente tem segundas intenções._

 _John não sabe como reagir. Pensa que talvez esteja apenas interpretando mal tudo aquilo. Mas as dúvidas desaparecem no momento seguinte._

– _Talvez eu amasse seu irmão, John. Até eu conhecer você. Desde então acendeu-se dentro de mim uma paixão que eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir. Eu quero você, John. Fique comigo?! Eu serei uma boa mulher para você. – o tom da mulher era quase uma súplica e ela agora se aproximava ainda mais de John prendendo-o contra a árvore._

 _Ele consegue se desvencilhar de Amelia, se levanta e rapidamente monta em seu cavalo se preparando para partir de volta para a mansão. Não sem antes dar a ela um aviso:_

– _Nunca, jamais, pense em repetir isso. Está me ouvindo? Jamais! – e o homem sai deixando a americana para trás._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Mais tarde naquele dia, John chama seu irmão para uma conversa._

– _Will, você ama mesmo Amelia? Está certo de que ela seria uma boa mulher para você? – ele inicia, sem rodeios._

– _Ora, Johnny. O que há com você? É claro que eu a amor e acho, sim, que Amelia é exatamente a mulher que procuro para mim. Consideravelmente mais jovem, eu confesso; mas ela é uma mulher forte e decidida como poucas nesse mundo, meu irmão. – Lorde William sorri e coloca uma mão no obro do irmão antes de assumir uma postura séria e continuar – Por que está perguntando isso, Johnny? O que há de errado?_

– _Oh nada. Nada. – John prefere não revelar nada ao irmão ao ver sua expressão apaixonada ao falar da namorada. Ou pelo menos por enquanto._

– _Mas você e ela tem sem entendido bem, certo? Hoje cedo você voltou para casa antes dela. O que houve?_

– _Ah, nada de mais. Ela apenas quis se banhar no lago e eu a deixei sozinha para que ficasse mais a vontade. – John tenta um sorriso que escondesse seu desconforto._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Nas duas semanas que se seguiram Amelia continuava tentando investidas a John, mas ele sempre arranjava um jeito de fugir. O homem ainda não havia pensado em uma maneira de contar ao irmão mais velho quem ela realmente era. Acontece que nem mesmo o mais novo dos Roxton conhecia o caráter da americana..._

 _Certo dia, William Roxton anuncia que irá partir para os EUA com sua namorada para contar a boa recepção que ela teve em Avebury e também para trazer a família dela para a Inglaterra e começar a planejar o casamento. John viu, então, que teria que falar o mais rapidamente possível com seu irmão._

 _Mais tarde no mesmo dia, após o jantar, John se retirou para seu quarto e avisou a William que o procuraria ainda naquela noite para que pudessem que conversar, pois o assunto a tratar seria urgente. Ao entrar em seu quarto se depara como uma cena totalmente inesperada: Amelia estava em pé na janela, enrolada apenas em um robe de seda vermelho que ela deixou cair assim que o viu entrar._

– _Mas o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?_

– _Eu partirei em breve, John. Antes preciso que você sabia exatamente o que está perdendo se me deixar ir..._

– _Você está maluca? Eu não farei absolutamente nada com você. Não se aproxime de mim! – ele começa a se afastar quando vê que ela está cada vez mais perto._

– _Apenas um beijo então, John. É tudo o que eu peço... – ela o prende contra a parede e aproxima seus lábios dos dele iniciando um beijo sedutor._

 _Antes que John pudesse tomar qualquer atitude de sair dali, Alfred, o mordomo, entra e solta um pigarro para sinalizar sua presença._

– _Alfred! – John se assusta e olha para ele constrangido – O que você deseja?_

– _Senhor, o seu irmão está a sua procura._

– _Está certo. Diga que estou indo agora mesmo falar com ele._

– _Claro, senhor. – O mordomo lança um olhar indignado para Amelia e sai._

 _A mulher, que já havia vestido novamente seu robe quando da entrada repentina do mordomo, se retira apressada seguindo o "invasor". O encontra ainda no corredor._

– _Hey! Alfred! Escute, sobre o que aconteceu agora mesmo..._

– _Embora a senhorita não me deva qualquer satisfação, senhorita Patmore, devo lembrá-la de que vai se casar com Lorde William; e que ficar se oferecendo para o irmão dele é mais do que uma simples traição. Eu não sei quais são os costumes lá na América, mas quero que saiba que tenho os senhores William e John na mais alta estima e que, portanto, não posso permitir que uma mulher como a senhorita destrua a amizade e o amor fraterno que os dois tem um com o outro. – O mordomo se retira deixando para trás uma enfurecida mulher parada no corredor._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Na manhã do dia seguinte (o dia marcado para a partida de William e Amelia), uma triste notícia os surpreende: o mordomo Alfred é encontrado morto em seu quarto. Dois tiros no peito._

 _John desconfia de Amelia e tenta de todos os modos falar com seu irmão, mas ele não aceita diálogo. A conversa da noite anterior entre os dois terminou mal: John tentou alertar William sobre o caráter da namorada dele, mas ele se enfureceu e disse para o irmão que nunca mais se aproximasse da americana, acusando-o de ter inveja do relacionamento existente entre o casal._

 _William e Amelia resolvem não desperdiçar o navio que partiria à tarde. Ao que a Lady Elizabeth concordou que eles não precisavam ficar, apesar da tristeza pela morte do mordomo mais antigo da família, o casal fez as malas e partiu._

 _Antes de sair, a americana procurou John em seu quarto e deu a ele uma espécie de aviso._

– _Eu o amo, John. E eu voltarei para que você seja meu. E você será, pode apostar. Eu cuidarei de tirar qualquer uma que apareça em seu caminho, da mesma forma como cuidei do pobre Alfred._

 _No mês seguinte, William retornou a Avebury sozinho. Explicou que Amelia havia ido embora, sumiu do mapa, e levou quase todo o dinheiro dele._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que o dia a amanheceu, Roxton e Amelia estavam prontos e tomaram seu caminho para a casa da árvore. A primeira coisa a fazer era apresentar a mulher para os demais.

Demorou pouco mais de duas horas para chegarem ao seu destino. Quando o elevador subiu estavam reunidos na sala Ned, Verônica e Challenger, todos com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos.

– Roxton! Onde você esteve? Estávamos agora mesmo estabelecendo um plano para sair em sua procura.

– Acalme-se, Verônica. Estou bem. Há... hummm... alguém que eu quero lhes apresentar. – sério, John segura pelo braço a mulher que o acompanha – Esta é Amelia Patmore. – ele demora alguns segundos antes de completar – A mulher que eu amei desde o dia em que a conheci há cinco anos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da porta de seu quarto, Marguerite escutava a chegada de Roxton com outra mulher. Ao ouvir a declaração de que o caçador amava a forasteira, a morena voltou para sua cama e mergulhou numa nova onda de choro incontrolável. _"Então isso explicaria tudo. Ele amava outra esse tempo todo"_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na sala, enquanto Amelia responde as perguntas principalmente de Ned, mas também dos outros, Roxton se afasta para a varanda pensando em como o caráter da ex-namorada de seu irmão acabou por se encaixar perfeitamente para aquela mulher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fran:** Acabou que eu fiz vcs sofrerem bastante com a demora deste capítulo 3... Sorry. Tomara que corresponda as expectativas.

 **Paula:** Olha a "vaga" nesse capítulo agora. Me diga se não é mais vaga ainda?!

 **Lidi:** Ainda não é nesse, mas aguarde e confira... Hahahahaha!

 **Pri:** Não tem dias certos pras postagens. Esse capítulo, por ex, demorou bem mais. Mas eu sempre aviso pelo fb, ok? Que bom que está amando!

Capítulo 3:

Amelia Patmore passou toda a manhã contando aos demais moradores da casa da árvore uma história que explicasse como chegou ao platô. A única a quem ela ainda não havia sido apresentada era Marguerite Krux, que se recusou a sair do quarto dando a desculpa de que se sentia indisposta quando Verônica tentou chamá-la.

Na verdade, ninguém acreditou na totalidade das coisas que a americana contou. Especialmente Verônica. A garota da selva aprendeu a desenvolver seus instintos que detectavam quando algo não fazia sentido desde que seus pais saíram de casa, desapareceram e ela teve que aprender a se virar sozinha.

Amelia percebeu logo o olhar desconfiado da loira sobre ela, mas procurou parecer relaxada, pois sabia que quando fosse preciso Roxton viria em seu auxílio para manter sua versão dos fatos.

Eles haviam acabado de almoçar e continuavam ao redor da mesa.

– Então, Srta. Patmore, quer dizer que chegou até o platô acompanhada por outros dois homens... E por que não os trouxe com você para cá? – dizia Challenger, tentandodigerir o que a visitante havia contado.

– Bem, Professor, eles preferiram ficar vigiando o dirigível e nossos pertences que estão lá. Ontem a noite John foi muito atencioso em ajudar-nos a conseguir carne e frutas para que eles comessem enquanto nós dois viéssemos até aqui. – ela suspira em tom de tristeza – Sabem, eu passei alguns anos sozinha. Tentei outro relacionamento, mas sempre me sentia solitária. Então resolvi dar um basta na situação em que estava e decidi vir atrás de quem eu realmente sempre amei.

– Ou seja, John. E você pretende ficar aqui? – Malone não estava muito certo se queria ouvir a resposta.

– Na verdade, não. Não pretendo ficar. Mas essa é outra parte da história que não diz respeito apenas a mim. – e virando-se para o caçador assentado à sua esquerda e segurando sua mão com uma expressão de falso carinho no rosto – Não prefere você mesmo contar aos seus amigos, querido?

O caçador ficou um pouco desconcertado, mas resolveu que pareceria mais convincente se ele mesmo falasse.

– Er... Bem, meus amigos, eu decidi ir embora com Amelia para Londres. Infelizmente não há possibilidade de levar mais ninguém conosco, pois o dirigível é pequeno e não agüentaria o peso, mas eu prometo voltar para buscá-los o quanto antes.

– O QUÊ? – os três responderam em uníssono.

– Espero que vocês me entendam. Eu não queria ter que abandoná-los, mas também não posso deixar que Amelia volte sem mim. Nós partiremos em poucos dias, talvez.

Roxton não queria que seus amigos percebessem quanta tristeza estava estampada em seu rosto, então ia se retirando da cozinha quando Challenger o chamou de volta e sugeriu que todos eles fossem no dia seguinte logo pela manhã conhecer os tais acompanhantes de Amelia, bem como checar se o dirigível precisava de algum reparo. O caçador não soube o que responder, pois sabia que não havia dirigível ou homem algum e sabia que a sugestão do cientista indicava que os demais não acreditavam em nada do que lhes foi contado. A americana, no entanto, foi mais rápida: percebendo que seu "amor" titubeava diante do amigo, se prontificou em dizer que seria ótimo se eles pudessem ajudar com o dirigível antes que tentassem levantar vôo. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

As dúvidas estavam (por enquanto) esclarecidas, Roxton e sua nova namorada se retiraram dizendo que iam passear pelos arredores da casa da árvore.

– Eu não sei vocês, mas para mim isso tudo está muito esquisito... – Malone começava, já entendendo pelas caras dos demais que todos compartilhavam da mesma opinião.

– Há algo não contado. Estou certa disso. Roxton tem a mania de achar que deve resolver seus problemas sozinhos e tenho certeza que este é um desses casos. – concordava Verônica.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas horas mais tarde, Marguerite decidiu sair de seu quarto, finalmente. Ela escutou tudo o que havia sido dito durante a manhã e o almoço. A diferença é que agora resolveu que não choraria mais, não daria esse gostinho para Roxton; ela queria que ele fosse embora sabendo que não significava o bastante a ponto de derrubar aquela mulher de fogo e aço. A herdeira sabia que trataria de encobrir mais essa ferida que lhe doía a alma.

Passando pela sala, ela encontra Ned Malone mergulhado em suas anotações.

– Malone, se alguém perguntar por mim diga que fui ao lago tomar um banho e volto antes que anoiteça.

– Ah, Marguerite, não é bom que saia por aí sozinha. Deixe que eu lhe acompanhe.

O jornalista se adiantou para pegar sua arma, quando a morena o repreendeu dando-lhe um de seus olhares malignos.

– Nem pense nisso. Eu não preciso que ninguém fique me seguindo o tempo todo. Sou perfeitamente capaz de me defender. – antes que pudesse haver qualquer contestação, ela emendou em um tom ainda mais incisivo: – E nem tente arranjar uma desculpa. Eu exijo um pouco de privacidade, ao menos para me banhar.

Dito isso, Marguerite não esperou por mais nenhuma resposta e se dirigiu logo ao elevador.

Ao chegar perto da cerca elétrica Marguerite parou por um instante e percebeu vozes vindas do lado esquerdo da casa da árvore, onde ficava um banco de madeira que o caçador construiu especialmente para que ele e a herdeira pudessem aproveitar melhor (e a sós) as noites agradáveis do platô. Ela deu a volta no tronco da árvore onde estava construída a casa em que moravam e escondeu-se atrás de uma planta média do jardim. Amelia Patmore estava assentava com Roxton de pé ao seu lado.

– Partiremos antes do sol nascer, tudo bem? – dizia Amelia com um sorriso de satisfação – Isso evitará que tenhamos que inventar alguma desculpa para não deixá-los ir até o dirigível.

– "Tudo bem"... E por acaso eu tenho alguma outra opção?

– Ora, John, é claro que tem. Basta escolher ficar com ela e eu apenas vou...

– Vai nada! – o caçador agarrou firme nos ombros da mulher e a encarava com raiva nos olhos – Eu já disse para não encostar nela! Está me entendendo? Não. Encoste. Nela. – dizia apertando a mandíbula tentando afastar o impulso de agredi-la ali mesmo.

Marguerite estava perplexa e ainda mais confusa. Já havia escutado o suficiente. Precisava pensar. Ela deu meia volta e subiu novamente para a casa da árvore.

– Desistiu de ir ao lago? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Você faz pergunta demais, Malone. Apenas não me incomode.

O jornalista viu a morena passar apressada para o quarto e bater a porta. Quando saiu, apenas há alguns minutos, ela parecia apenas cansada, mas agora ele sabia que algo a assustava.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, Marguerite começou a repassar os fatos mentalmente.

 _"Estávamos no entendendo perfeitamente bem até aquela fatídica manhã em que ele voltou estranho de sua habitual caçada. Depois, me tratou com indiferença e disse todas aquelas coisa horríveis que ninguém jamais acreditaria que sairiam da boca do nobre e amoroso Lorde Roxton. Então ele some e volta no dia seguinte com uma mulher que diz amar, anuncia que vai embora com ela, mas agora essa discussão... Ele está sendo obrigado a segui-la? Mas por qual motivo?"_

As coisas começaram, então, a fazer sentido na cabeça de Marguerite e ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Teria que ser rápida, pois o tempo que restava para agir era o final da tarde e a noite. Primeiro passo: falar com John. A sós.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John e Amelia subiram para a casa da árvore algum tempo depois. A mulher seguiu para visitar o laboratório de Challenger e deixou o caçador na varanda. Passou por Malone, que ainda estava perdido em suas anotações, e sumiu de vista pela escada.

Atenta às conversas por detrás da porta de seu quarto, Marguerite aproveita a deixa e sai. Uma vez verificado que Malone estava suficientemente afastado de Roxton, e distraído, ela foi se aproximando do caçador. Parou ao lado dele na varanda e esperou. Ele entendeu que a mulher tinha algo em mente...

– O que você quer? – começou, sem encará-la.

– Você não precisa mais me tratar assim, John. Eu já sei de tudo.

Ele sentiu seu coração se apertar.

– Mas do que você...

– Pensa que está falando? – ela completou virando-se para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele – Estou falando da conversa que ouvi você ter com aquela... mulher, agora há pouco lá embaixo. Eu sei que ela está te ameaçando com alguma coisa. Ela ameaçou me matar, não foi? Pode dizer, John... Confie em mim. Você não precisa ir embora e enfrentar isso sozinho! Nós encontraremos uma maneira.

O caçador começava a ficar nervoso. Ele evitou olhar para ela; não poderia mentir olhando naqueles grandes olhos verdes da mulher que amava mais que a própria vida.

– Você está enganada. Amelia e eu tivemos um envolvimento há alguns anos. Eu nunca deixei de amá-la e agora que nos reencontramos decidimos retomar nosso relacionamento.

– Pare Roxton! – Marguerite se exaltava, embora ainda tentasse manter um tom baixo de voz – Pare de mentir! Vamos, me diga. Eu já sei que essa história não é verdade. Apenas deixe-me ajudá-lo!

– Então você é Marguerite Krux?! Me disseram que passou o dia indisposta; espero que tenha melhorado. É um grande prazer conhecê-la.

Era Amelia que havia chegado na varanda e, já percebendo uma parte da conversa, tratou de interromper.

– Você pensa que me engana. Não faz ideia de com quem está falando. – Marguerite lança um olhar gélido em direção à americana e sai.

– Ela é que não faz faz ideia... – responde Amelia para si mesma e se volta para dar a John um ultimato – Esta mulher nos causará problemas agora; ela ficará nos vigiando, John. Você tem que fazer alguma coisa ou eu...

– Você não fará nada! Eu já disse!

– Então faça. E rápido. Temos pouco tempo, você sabe.

A americana se retira e vai em direção a Malone na cozinha. O jornalista, aparentemente, nada percebeu do que se passava na varanda. Já Roxton permanece estático, sua cabeça fervilhando com o pensamento do que havia acabado de acontecer. Ele esteve muito perto de acabar com aquilo e contar tudo para Marguerite, mas agora teria que fazer algo para que sua amada não vigiasse seus passos. Para o bem dela.

Durante o resto da tarde Marguerite só saiu de seu quarto para tomar banho e comer alguma coisa. Além disso, evitou falar com qualquer pessoa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naquela noite todos resolveram se deitar mais cedo, pois na manhã seguinte teriam que sair para passar o dia na inspeção do dirigível de Amelia. Por sugestão de Verônica, a americana dividiria o quarto com ela. Dois motivos levaram a garota da selva a tomar tal decisão: tentar tirar mais alguma informação da outra mulher (embora soubesse ser essa uma missão praticamente impossível); e mantê-la afastada de Roxton que, Verônica não entendia bem o porquê, parecia um pouco acuado perto de sua nova "companheira".

Percebendo que tudo estava em silêncio há algum tempo, Marguerite sai de seu quarto em direção ao de John. Entra sem bater e o encontra de pé em frente à janela.

– John, precisamos terminar a conversa que começamos mais cedo. – o tom da morena era decidido.

– Venha comigo, Marguerite. Vamos tomar um chá e então conversamos.

O caçador a levou para a sala e se encarregou de preparar o chá. Não demorou muito e se juntou à herdeira na varanda.

– Roxton, me diga agora o que está acontecendo.

– Beba seu chá primeiro. Vai esfriar.

Marguerite tomou metade do líquido que estava em sua caneca, mas não esperou muito para retomar o assunto:

– Vamos, Roxton, comece! Eu estou esperando que você me conte tudo e desde o início. Não pense que vai me enganar novamente.

Silêncio.

– Eu não vou deixá-lo sair daqui até que... até que... John... O que você fez? Esse chá...

A visão da herdeira começava a ficar turva, sua fala enrolada, as pálpebras pesavam e ela gradativamente sentia sua força se esvair. Roxton olhava para o desespero se formando nas feições da mulher, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dele. De repente, Marguerite perdeu o pouco da força que ainda restava e deixou-se cair molemente nos braços do caçador.

– Me perdoe, Marguerite, me perdoe. Eu não queria, mas... Oh, minha querida, eu... Eu te amo. – lamentava-se o Lorde, entre lágrimas, afagando os cabelos de sua amada.

Ele a tomou em seus braços e enquanto a levava para o quarto ela, enfim, cedeu ao sono profundo que a inundava. O caçador colocou-a com cuidado na cama, arrumou os lençóis, beijou-lhe os lábios pela última vez e retirou-se do quarto deixando para trás alguns pertences seus aos pés da cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia Patmore escutou o aviso de John Roxton (um assobio curto) e deixou o quarto de Verônica da maneira mais silenciosa possível.

Saíram os dois da casa da árvore e começaram a andar pela selva. O homem levando algumas roupas, arma e munição; ela nada.

Após quatro horas ininterruptas andando em silêncio, a mulher resolve provocar:

– Não fique triste, John. Você verá que a vida ao meu lado pode ser muito mais interessante. E, além disso, ainda temos uma longa jornada pela frente até o local onde vamos morar; seria bom dialogarmos durante este tempo.

– Não me venha com esse sorrisinho cínico, Amelia. Aliás, já pode parar com este teatro ridículo.

John continua andando e apenas percebe um clarão vindo de trás dele. Uma mulher completamente mudada surge a seu lado.

– Melhor assim agora? – o sorriso cínico continua no rosto dela.

– Para mim não faz a menor diferença. Maldito seja o dia em que cruzei seu caminho, Danielle.

 **N.a.:** Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a história e deixando reviews. No próximo capítulo eu prometo que as coisas pioram pro lado da "Amelia".


	4. Chapter 4

Lidi, Fran, Daniele Lemos, todxs que acompanham esta história: desculpa não ser ainda o momento de fazer a Danielle pagar por tudo que ta fazendo. Dividi o capítulo em dois, então isso ficou para o próximo ainda. De todo modo, espero que gostem. Bjoo. =D

Capítulo 4:

No dia seguinte, Marguerite acorda sentindo sua cabeça pesada como se houvesse levado uma pancada forte; já era quase hora do almoço. Na sala estão Malone, cozinhando, e Challenger em volta da mesa interessado em umas anotações. Ao ver a entrada da herdeira, o cientista solta um pigarro e se levanta.

– Marguerite, bom dia. Que bom que veio se juntar a nós. O almoço já está quase pronto.

– Bom dia, George. Onde está o Roxton? Preciso falar com ele agora mesmo. – ela responde secamente.

– Er... Então... A questão é que... – Challenger olha rapidamente para Malone procurando ajuda.

– Ora, fale logo! Pare de dar voltas.

– O que Challenger está tentando dizer, Marguerite, é que Roxton se foi. Ele partiu esta noite com Amelia. Nós nem sequer o vimosele sair. Só encontramos este bilhete hoje de manhã. – Malone disse, finalmente, apontando um pequeno papel sobre a mesa.

A morena estacou. Começou a repassar mentalmente os acontecimentos da noite passada. Pegou o bilhete. A letra era inegavelmente do Lorde.

 _Queridos amigos,_

 _Amelia e eu resolvemos partir. Preferi que fosse na calada da noite para não haver despedidas. Não se preocupem comigo, quando estiverem lendo isto eu estarei bem e rumo a Londres, para reencontrar minha família. Espero voltar o quanto antes para buscá-los. Por favor, me perdoem por escolher não me despedir de vocês; isso só tornaria as coisas mais dolorosas. Fiquem bem. Cuidem-se._

 _Lorde John Roxton._

Os dois homens olhavam para a herdeira a espera de algum tipo de demonstração de sentimentos. Ela choraria? Explodiria de raiva? Ou simplesmente tentaria mascarar sua dor? Porém, para a surpresa de ambos, a expressão no rosto dela era de preocupação. Ela apenas deixou cair o papel e saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

Enquanto isso, o elevador sobe e Verônica surge na casa da árvore.

– A caçada de hoje foi proveitosa, teremos carne até amanhã. Que caras são essas? – ela diz, observando um misto de espanto e surpresa estampados nos rostos dos homens.

– Acabamos de contar a Marguerite sobre a partida de Roxton. E acontece que leu o bilhete e saiu correndo para o quarto com cara de quem estivesse muito preocupada com alguma coisa.

A herdeira volta para a sala com dois objetos em mãos.

– Roxton não nos deixou. Ele foi obrigado a ir.

– O que? – responderam Malone e Challenger, quase num uníssono perfeito.

– É exatamente o que ouviram. Deixe-me explicar para vocês. – e fazendo um gesto para que todos se sentassem em volta da mesa, a herdeira começa a falar: – Em primeiro lugar, Roxton sai de casa numa manhã aparentemente normal e volta agindo de uma forma completamente estranha. Depois, explode em raiva comigo da forma como vocês viram, some por horas e retorna como uma mulher que se diz apaixonada por ele. Em segundo lugar, ontem quando desci pretendendo tomar um banho no lago ouvi uma conversa entre John e Amelia e ela estava dizendo que se ele escolhesse não ir embora ela faria alguma coisa com algum de nós, o que o deixou claramente irritado. E por fim, ontem a noite tentei arrancar de John alguma coisa que pudesse esclarecer o fato de Amelia o estar ameaçando, mas, acreditem, ele já estava preparado para impedir que eu me envolvesse com o que quer que esteja acontecendo com ele.

– O que você quer dizer com "ele já estava preparado", Marguerite? Eu não estou entendendo... – Malone interrompe.

– John me ofereceu um chá ontem a noite e me dopou, Malone. – Ela respondeu com olhar baixo em clara tristeza.

– Como? Dopou você? Mas é claro que não! Ele jamais faria isso! E ainda mais com você, Marguerite! Você deve estar se confundindo! – Challenger, exaltado, não conseguia pensar em seu nobre e honrado amigo tomando atitudes tão extremas.

– Sinto muito, mas não estou me confundindo, Challenger. Logo depois que bebi o chá que ele me trouxe senti um sono enorme e desmaiei ainda nos braços dele. – Marguerite evitava olhar nos olhos dos demais para que não vissem as lágrimas que começavam a se formar – A questão é: por que ele me pediria desculpas e... Bem, diria que me ama enquanto me levava para meu quarto? E por que ele deixaria sobre a minha cama o seu chapéu e o anel de família? – Ela colocou os objetos em cima da mesa.

– Marguerite está certa. Pensem bem, alguém que queira realmente ir embora com a mulher que diz amar não deixaria dois de seus pertences mais inseparáveis para trás. Para uma mulher que ele diz não significar nada para ele. – Verônica olha para a herdeira com receio, mas ela lhe responde com um olhar de entendimento – Ele está se entregando para nos proteger de alguma forma. Vocês não vêem?! Ele pediu desculpas à Marguerite e ainda se declarou para ela quando pensava que ela não estivesse mais escutando! Eu sabia que havia algo muito errado. Eu sentia isso.

– Bem, pelo menos se há algum sinal de perigo iminente para qualquer um de nós, isso explicaria as últimas atitudes de Roxton. Ele não faria nada disso se não sentisse que não há outra solução. Faz sentido o que vocês estão dizendo. Mas então, o que faremos quanto a isso? – Challenger, agora mais calmo, percebia que as razões de Verônica e Marguerite tinham fundamento.

Eles acabaram por decidir sair logo após o almoço e ainda alguns quilômetros ao redor da casa da árvore a procura de alguma clareira onde possa (ou pudesse) estar o dirigível de Amélia. Pelo tempo que já tinham perdido, eles temiam pelo pior. Mas não podiam descartar a possibilidade de que talvez ainda não tivessem levantado vôo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxton e Danielle começaram cedo naquela manhã a andar em meio a selva rumo lugar onde iriam morar. Entre os dois pouco ou nenhum diálogo. Apesar de ser sucessivamente ignorada pelo Lorde, nada tiraria o sorriso de triunfo do rosto da mulher. Seu plano estava quase completo.

E foram três dias de caminhadas e noites passadas sob o céu negro da selva até chegarem, finalmente, ao lugar que Danielle já havia preparado para eles.

No centro de uma enorme clareira ficava uma cabana um tanto velha e cinzenta. Ao redor, algumas flores e cerca de dez ou doze dos servos fiéis da rainha voodoo vigiavam o lugar. Ao entrar na cabana, Roxton percebeu que só haviam um quarto com uma cama de casal e uma pequena cozinha.

– Fique a vontade, John – disse Danielle em um tom fingidamente inocente – Vamos tomar um chá.

O caçador estava com a atenção voltada para os trogloditas de Danielle, portanto, não percebeu quando a mulher murmurou algumas palavras incapazes de serem compreendidas enquanto misturava algumas ervas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Quase dois meses, Verônica. Nós não conseguimos salvá-lo.

– Mas ele prometeu que voltaria, Marguerite. Você sabe que ele cumpre o que promete.

Todos os quatro que restaram na casa da árvore estavam preocupados com o que pudesse ter acontecido com Roxton. Verônica tentava apoiar Marguerite de forma sutil, pois imaginava o quanto a herdeira estava sofrendo mesmo que ela não demonstrasse. Eles procuraram pelo Lorde por algum tempo depois que ele havia partido e então desistiram, certos de que ele já não estaria mais no plateau. Logo voltaram às atividades normais de todos os dias.

Naquela manhã, Challenger havia programado iniciar uma viagem para explorar as terras ao leste. Segundo o cientista, aquelas eram terras ainda desconhecidas para eles e seria uma nova possibilidade de encontrar uma saída do plateau ou, pelo menos, de encontrar outras espécies de plantas que poderiam ter alguma propriedade medicinal ou algum outro uso importante.

Seria uma jornada extremamente cansativa, todos sabiam: três dias de caminhada, sob um calor intenso, se separando em duplas de tempos em tempos para melhor vasculhar as áreas desconhecidas.

Verônica e Marguerite eram seguiam juntas, conversando e recolhendo algumas plantas. A garota da selva ia explicando que passou por esses lados do plateau apenas uma vez. Ela apontou para a herdeira que o lugar onde estavam era relativamente seguro, mas que um pouco mais para a esquerda chegariam a uma região cheia de cavernas que representava o fim das terras de uma perigosa tribo sobre a qual lhe falaram os Zangas certa vez. Bastou ouvir a palavra "cavernas" para atiçar a curiosidade da morena. Verônica se recusou a ir com ela para aqueles lados, mas Marguerite teimou que uma daquelas caverna poderia levar a uma saída do plateau (claro que junto com isso ela pensava poderia encontrar pedras preciosas). Como a loira negou definitivamente o pedido de seguir para a esquerda, a herdeira resolveu ir sozinha; garantiu que tomaria o máximo de cuidado, que não iria além das cavernas e voltaria em uma hora para aquele mesmo ponto onde saiu.

Marguerite entrou em várias cavernas, a maioria era bem curta. Pelas contas dela, conseguiu vasculhar em torno de sete cavernas. Poderia até ter entrado em outras, mas a inspeção de algumas demorou muito e foi proveitosa, pois a herdeira conseguiu achar algumas pedras, as quais ia recolhendo e guardando em saquinho – ela sempre se preparava para essas ocasiões e carregava saquinhos de pano consigo.

Já estava quase terminando o tempo que as duas mulheres combinaram para se reencontrar e Marguerite saía de uma das cavernas quando, olhando para a entrada das tais terras perigosas, ela detectou um brilho intenso dentro do que parecia ser uma nova caverna. O problema era que ela teria que se arriscar andando ainda um bom pedaço nas terras perigosas. Isso não representava impedimento algum para a herdeira; Verônica esperaria. Ela foi caminhando com a máxima cautela quando... Um grande buraco tampado por alguns galhos e toda a cautela do mundo não impediu que Marguerite caísse batendo a cabeça com força no fundo e desmaiando imediatamente.

Foram alguns minutos até que os sentidos da herdeira começassem a voltar. Ainda antes de abrir os olhos ela sentiu seu corpo gelar de medo sob o toque de mãos em seus pés. Alguém havia tirado suas botas e estava logo ao lado. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos. Um homem.

– John?! Meu Deus! John, você voltou!

Ela se levanta depressa, mas precisa buscar apoio no homem quando sente seu pé direito doer.

– Desculpe, senhora, eu lhe conheço? – respondeu ele, segurando o braço da herdeira para que ela pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio.

Ao ouvir o tom espantado da resposta de Roxton ela começou a examiná-lo mais atentamente: ele parecia ter envelhecido uns dois anos, barba espessa, não usava seu rifle como de costume, mas algumas facas pouco maiores que as de Verônica. Além disso, Marguerite reparou que ele vestia apenas uma calça feita com pele de algum animal e nenhuma blusa – coisa que ela fez questão de reparar.

– Deixe que eu tente ajudá-la, senhora.

Enquanto aquele estranho Roxton se abaixava para analisar o pé de Marguerite, a mente da mulher trabalhava rápido para tentar arranjar alguma explicação possível para aquela situação. De repente... _"É isso! Ele deve ter perdido a memória e essa é a razão para ele não ter voltado para a casa da árvore!"_. Talvez ela devesse ficar triste com a constatação de que Roxton não se lembrava de nenhum de seus amigos, mas no fundo ela estava feliz por saber que ele não ficou afastado da casa da árvore por não gostar mais dela ou simplesmente por não querer voltar. A morena sabia exatamente o que fazer para descobrir o que aconteceu com o Lorde.

– Eu estou melhor agora, obrigada – disse ela para que o caçador soltasse seu pé e se levantasse.

– A senhora caiu numa das armadilhas que preparei para caçar. Eu ouvi o barulho e quando cheguei vi que estava desacordada; então eu a trouxe para cima e tentei examinar se não havia algum machucado mais grave. Mas a senhora me parece estar um pouco confusa, não? Eu nunca a vi antes.

– Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou casada, portanto não me chame de senhora. Em segundo lugar, peço desculpas; eu confundi você com um amigo meu que se chama John. Posso saber o seu nome? E onde você mora?

– Coincidentemente eu também me chamo John, _senhorita_. – ele fez questão de frisar a última palavra – E por que eu diria onde moro para alguém que acabei de conhecer?

– Ora, tudo bem! Eu já vou indo então. Obrigada pela ajuda. – a mulher foi saindo tentando disfarçar a dor em seu pé, mas ainda mancando um pouco.

– A senhorita tem certeza que pode caminhar sozinha? – o caçador a olhava um tanto desconfiado, embora de alguma maneira dentro de si ele soubesse que não havia razões para não confiar na desconhecida.

– Mas é claro! Sou perfeitamente capaz.

– Bem, neste caso, adeus... A senhorita não me disse seu nome! – ele disse em voz mais alta vendo que ela já se afastava.

– Marguerite. Meu nome é Marguerite. – ela gritou de volta.

O som daquele nome provocou em Roxton uma sensação diferente; ele não conseguia definir. Era como se seu coração se aquecesse, uma sensação de carinho, como se ele tivesse que tomar aquela mulher em seus braços e cuidar dela. Confuso, o caçador ignorou seus novos sentimentos e saiu andando.

A herdeira olhou para trás e viu que Roxton se afastava. Esperou alguns minutos e partiu atrás dele fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível para que ele não percebesse sua presença. _"Verônica espera. Tomara ou eu não sei se agüentaria andar mais muito tempo sem nenhum apoio"_.

Durante o caminho de volta para a cabana onde estava morando, Roxton percebeu que as sensações que sentiu quando ouviu o nome da mulher desconhecida continuavam. Ela estava por perto. O mais estranho para ele era que também sentia que a mulher não lhe faria mal e que não deveria se importar com a presença dela. Ainda assim, o caçador ficou em alerta, mesmo que tenha decidido não abordar a mulher.

Minutos depois Marguerite viu Roxton adentrar uma clareira e se dirigir a uma velha cabana que ficava bem no centro. Uma mulher saiu ao encontro do caçador. Seria Amelia? Mas então o homem se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou por um instante como se estivesse sinalizando respeito por ela. Ele desapareceu para dentro da cabana e a mulher se virou para olhar a selva ao redor. Foi quando Marguerite viu seu rosto.

– Danielle! – ela exclamou em voz baixa – Mas não pode ser, ela estava morta!

Uma raiva instantânea começou a crescer dentro da herdeira. Roxton havia se transformado num servo de Danielle! No entanto ele não estava como os trogloditas que cercavam ela como da primeira vez em que se encontraram. Roxton parecia bem, Marguerite reparou, mas não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Ainda escondida entre as árvores observando a clareira, a morena pôde ver alguns trogloditas surgindo da selva – do entorno da clareira – e se dirigindo para a mulher no centro. Eles ouviam atentamente algo que ela dizia e voltaram de onde saíram. Marguerite já tinha informações suficientes. Precisava voltar e contar aos outros o quanto antes para que pudessem retornar e tirar Roxton daquele lugar. E com o pé doendo as coisas poderiam acontecer mais lentamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Correndo o máximo que sua dor no pé permitia, Marguerite retornou para o ponto onde havia marcado de se encontrar com Verônica.

– Marguerite! O que aconteceu? Você deveria ter chegado há duas horas. – Verônica vinha na direção da morena, seguida por Malone e Challenger – Já estávamos a ponto de ir atrás de você.

– O que houve com seu pé? Deixe-meeu examiná-lo. – pediu Challenger, preocupado, se sentando ao lado da morena.

– Não há. tempo. É o John. Eu o vi! John está. aqui. – Ela respirava com dificuldade devido ao esforço feito ao tentar correr.

– O quê? – perguntaram os demais, assustados.

– Marguerite, está se sentindo bem? Está com febre? – Challenger colocava a mão sobre a testa da mulher suspeitando de que ela estivesse delirando.

– Não estou com febre, George! Eu o vi! Eu falei com ele! John está sem memória e vivendo com Danielle numa cabana não muito longe daqui.

Marguerite lhes contou a cena que presenciou enquanto observava Roxton na cabana. Os três perceberam que ela não parecia estar brincando ou delirando. Além disso, os olhos da morena ganharam um brilho que não se via desde que começaram os problemas entre o casal com a chegada de Amelia Patmore. Só lhes restava realmente acreditar.

– Bom, mas se ele está obedecendo ordens de Danielle, como você nos contou, então há uma chance de que ele possa estar enfeitiçado ou algo do tipo. – ponderou Malone.

– Bem pensado, Malone. E se ele estiver mesmo sob efeito de algum tipo de feitiço como vamos saber o que fazer para livrá-lo disso? – o cientista sempre pensava objetivamente.

– Eu posso ir até a aldeia Zanga e tentar descobrir se eles conhecem algum feitiço do tipo. – sugeriu Verônica.

– Isso iria demorar muito, Verônica. – o desespero começava a tomar conta da herdeira.

– Sim, Marguerite. Os Zangas estão a apenas uma hora e meia, aproximadamente, nesta direção. – Eu vou sozinha para ser mais rápida. Prometo fazer o possível para descobrir uma maneira de salvar o Roxton. – a loira olhou para a outra mulher tentando tranqüiliza-la e saiu, sob advertências de Malone para que tomasse cuidado.

Aos outros só restava esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

– Challenger, não posso mais esperar. Eu vou na frente e deixo as coordenadas com vocês para me acharem depois.

– Não, Marguerite, é muito perigoso. Vamos ficar todos juntos. – advertiu Malone.

– Prometo ficar apenas observando escondida e quando vocês chegarem talvez eu até mesmo já tenha mais informações importantes.

Marguerite lhes indicou o caminho para chegar ao lugar onde ela os esperaria e saiu caminhando com cada vez mais dificuldade devido ao inchaço crescente em seu pé. Malone tentou impedi-la, mas Challenger considerou que seria inútil tentar manter a mulher ali sabendo que John estava tão perto; além disso, bastaria um tiro e eles estariam prontos para ajudá-la. Eles só rezavam para que ela cumprisse com a promessa de não tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada sozinha.

Verônica chegou algum tempo depois e estranhou ver só os dois homens.

– Onde está Marguerite? Vocês a deixaram sair sozinha e debilitada?

– Ela disse que ficaria nas redondezas do acampamento de Danielle buscando mais informações que nos possam ser úteis. No fundo ela só quer ficar perto de Roxton, você sabe. – respondeu Challenger um pouco ruborizado ao insinuar sobre os sentimentos da herdeira pelo caçador.

– E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa? – perguntou Malone querendo ir ao que interessava.

– Falei com o curandeiro Zanga. Consegui uma pista do que pode estar acontecendo, mas as descobertas não são muito boas. Vamos encontrar Marguerite e eu explico uma só vez para poupar tempo.

Malone saiu na frente e não encontrou maiores dificuldades em achar Marguerite. Ela estava assentada perto de uma pequena árvore cujos ramos lhe permitiam observar ao mesmo tempo em que se escondia.

– E então, Marguerite? Viu mais alguma coisa que deveríamos saber? – a voz de Verônica não passava de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para assustar a herdeira.

– Nada demais. Roxton passou a maior parte do tempo cortando lenha, depois Danielle apareceu oferecendo um chá para ele e desde então El anão saiu mais da cabana enquanto John permanece sentado logo ali afiando facas. E você, o que descobriu? – Marguerite tinha urgência, pois a dor em seu pé aumentava muito e ela não sabia por mais quanto tempo agüentaria sem imobilizá-lo.

– Você disse que viu Danielle dar um chá para Roxton? – Marguerite confirmou com a cabeça – Então acho que o que eu descobri se encaixa. O curandeiro Zanga me contou sobre um antigo feitiço usado há muito anos por feiticeiras voodoo, o que eu imagino tratar-se do povo ao qual Danielle pertencia. Trata-se de um feitiço de amor praticado apenas por mulheres para fazer o homem atingido esquecer um antigo amor, assim como toda a sua vida anterior, e passar a obedecer ordens da mulher que o enfeitiçou. O processo ocorre através de um chá preparado com alguns tipos de ervas misturadas e um conjunto de frases que deve ser dito durante o preparo. Quanto mais o homem toma desse chá, mais distante ele vai ficando dos antigos sentimentos que sentia e mais vai se tornando uma nova pessoa. A partir de determinada dose os danos se tornam irreversíveis.

– E como é que faz para quebrar o feitiço? – Malone externou o que Marguerite gostaria de ter dito, mas não conseguiu devido ao choque com tanta informação para processar.

– Essa é a questão. Apenas o verdadeiro amor do homem atingido pode quebrar o feitiço. E o sentimento deve ser recíproco. – Todos os olhares caem sobre Marguerite – A mulher deve matar a feiticeira.

O choque foi tamanho que a herdeira perdeu suas forças momentaneamente e precisou se sentar. Os demais entenderam que ela precisaria de tempo para assimilar tudo e apenas a deixaram quieta enquanto eles tentavam traçar algum plano.

A morena lutava contra as lágrimas; em sua mente só conseguia repassar as duras palavras que Roxton havia dito pouco antes de aparecer com outra mulher na casa da árvore. Mas depois veio a declaração... Ela estava com medo. Meses atrás a relação entre eles crescia, porém ela não teve coragem de assumir seus sentimentos. Logo depois seus maiores medos foram materializados quando o homem que ela mais amou em sua vida a machucou profundamente. E agora teria que assumir seu amor para todos os demais sem sentir-se pronta para tal ou John esqueceria para sempre de todos eles. John nunca a deixaria nessas condições; mesmo que não estivessem juntos como um casal ele zelaria pelo bem estar dela e de todos naquela expedição. Ele sempre estava lá para salvá-la, qualquer que fosse o perigo ele enfrentava. Ela não poderia deixá-lo, não suportaria viver sabendo que condenou Roxton a vida que não era a sua. E com aquela mulher. O destino do caçador estava nas mãos da herdeira e ela o salvaria, por todas as vezes que ele a salvou.

Marguerite se levanta decidida e encara os amigos friamente.

– Eu vou. Vocês fiquem aqui e vão abatendo um por um os trogloditas que circundam a clareira para que nenhum deles possa me atacar quando eu tentar algo contra aquela... contra Danielle. – a raiva crescia dentro da morena – Verônica, me empreste algumas de suas facas. Se eu ficar sem minha arma terei uma segunda opção escondida ao corpo.

A garota da selva prontamente retirou três de suas facas (ainda lhe restavam mais algumas). Marguerite colocou uma em cada bota e a restante presa ao cinto na parte de trás, de modo que nenhuma ficasse visível.

Todos trocaram olhares cúmplices, nenhuma palavra foi necessária. Marguerite esgueirou-se pela selva para dar a volta na clareira e descobrir alguma brecha sem um troglodita próximo e de modo que não fosse vista nem por Roxton e nem muito menos por Danielle.

A parte de trás da cabana estava pouco vigiada. Era a chance da herdeira. Ela passou rápido e silenciosamente e pulou a única janela que havia – felizmente, aberta. Por sorte, a mulher se viu sozinha no que ela descobriu ser um quarto com uma cama única de casal e um guarda-roupa amplo na frente. Não teve muito tempo de pensar numa estratégia, pois logo ouviu a voz de Danielle se aproximando. Escondeu-se dentro do guarda-roupa; dali conseguia ter uma visão de todo o cômodo por entre frestas.

Danielle entrou puxando Roxton pela mão. Lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor, ela se vira de frente para ele e começa a deslizar a mão pelo peito nu do homem.

–Está na hora de você me dar um pouco de prazer por hoje. O que acha?

– Sim, minha rainha. Tudo o que quiser. – O olhar do homem parecia perdido, mas ele sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Marguerite viu Roxton dar um dos beijos mais ardentes em Danielle. Ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto suas hábeis e grandes mãos percorriam todo o corpo dela, apertando sua bunda e começando a despi-la com rapidez. Ela ofegava, gemia e repetia o nome dele de modo sensual. Logo os dois estavam nus; ela beijando toda a extensão do peito dele, ele beijando o pescoço dela enquanto apertava seus peitos com força. O caçador levou as mãos nas coxas da mulher e puxou-as para si de maneira que ela agora estava no colo dele com as mãos presas no cabelo dele. Ele colocou a mulher prensada contra uma parede e colocou-se dentro dela. Os dois iniciaram movimentos ritmados, fortes e violentos. Roxton ia cada vez mais fundo dentro dela e não poupava violência. Danielle parecia gostar porque, entre intensos beijos, murmurava pedidos para que ele a maltratasse ainda mais.

Quando já estavam ambos esgotados, deixaram-se ficar deitados na cama trocando ardentes beijos e tentando vestir suas roupas. As mãos ainda estavam ávidas em possuir cada centímetro dos corpos um do outro.

De dentro de seu esconderijo, Marguerite não chorava. Sentia raiva. Pelos dois. Sabia que aquele não era o mesmo John que vivera com ela durante todos esses anos, mas não podia evitar sentir ódio e um ciúme gigantesco por vê-lo nos braços de outra. Lembrou-se da caverna onde tinha se declarado para ele; ali viveram um momento lindo, Roxton fez amor com ela do jeito mais doce e gentil que ela já experimentou. Muito diferente do sexo violento, frio e cheio de luxúria que ela havia acabado de presenciar. Aquela cena jamais deixaria sua mente.

A dor no pé machucado da herdeira agora estava insuportável e minava todas as suas forças. Quando precisou colocar o pé um pouco mais firme no chão a dor foi tão grande que ela perdeu o equilíbrio tombando para frente. A porta do guarda-roupa se abriu e ela caiu no chão do quarto.

– Ora, ora! Mas agora a festa está completa... – debochou Danielle levantando da cama e se aproximando de Marguerite, que ainda estava estendida no chão – Vejam se não é a senhorita Krux.

Aproveitando-se que Danielle estava próxima o bastante, Marguerite conseguiu acertá-la com um tapa bem forte. Apesar de sua própria fraqueza, a raiva e a adrenalina a mantinham acordada. A outra se enfureceu.

– John! Levante essa cadela insolente.

Roxton não se mexeu. Danielle se enfureceu ainda mais. Apertando o rosto do homem ela ordenou mais uma vez:

– Eu estou mandando você colocá-la de pé!

Ele obedeceu.

No momento em que Marguerite olhou nos olhos do caçador e sentiu seu toque ela percebeu que ele não estava completamente perdido. A herdeira reconheceu um brilho terno no olhar dele e seu toque era quase suave. Ele não iria machucá-la. Ou, pelo menos, não agora.

Uma vez de pé e mesmo debilitada, Marguerite encarou Danielle com o olhar mais frio que conseguiu manter. Não pôde fazer mais nada porque tinha os braços segurados por Roxton. A outra mulher apenas ria em deboche.

– Eu tenho planos para você. Vai pagar por vir se intrometer entre mim e John. – e dirigindo-se ao caçador – Leve-a para fora. Eu mostrarei como e onde amarrá-la.


	5. Chapter 5

Todas as meninas que deixaram reviews (Lidiane, Paula, Fran, Daniele, Pri, Mamma Corleone), muito obrigada pelo incentivo sempre. Espero que gostem do último capítulo. Bjo pra todas. =D

Capítulo 5:

Danielle ordenou que Roxton amarrasse as mãos e os pés de Marguerite e retirasse a arma da cintura dela. Ela estava assentada cercada por uns montes de folhas que queimavam pouco a pouco. Tudo preparado pelo caçador, que cumpria ordens.

O calor do fogo estava já em níveis insuportáveis e as chamas se aproximavam cada vez mais. Danielle gargalhava vendo o medo nos olhos da herdeira e percebendo que ela já respirava com dificuldade e tossia muito devido a fumaça.

John Roxton parecia não achar graça alguma na cena. Ele sabia que não podia deixar aquela mulher morrer de uma maneira tão cruel. Não se conheciam, mas ele sentia doer a alma com o sofrimento dela.

O Lorde toma uma decisão, se aproxima de Danielle e se ajoelha a sua frente: – Minha senhora, não deixe que ela queime até a morte. É cruel demais! Peço para que, por favor, tire a mulher dali!

– O que? Então você acha cruel demais, John? – os olhos da feiticeira voodoo se estreitaram com a raiva provocada pelo apelo do homem – Entre lá e tire ela se quiser! Mas não será o fim do castigo que ela sofrerá.

Havia uma ínfima brecha por entre as chamas. É por ela que o caçador consegue adentrar o círculo; toma Marguerite em seus braços e sai protegendo-a com seu próprio corpo. Ele deita a mulher no chão e afaga o topo da cabeça dela numa tentativa de acalmar seus acessos de tosse. A desconhecida provocava seus extintos de proteção, embora ele se sentisse profundamente ligado a Danielle.

– Que lindo, John... Realmente comovente. Você já se esqueceu a quem você obedece? A quem você serve? – Danielle vinha se aproximando.

– Não, senhora. Mas é que eu pensei que...

– "Pensei" em nada! Deixe que EU pense por nós dois! Você deve se preocupar apenas em me satisfazer. – puxando o homem com uma das mãos em seu rosto – Ela vai pagar por sua desobediência agora, meu amor... Cada falta sua fará com que ela pague de alguma maneira. E adivinha quem vai aplicar os castigos? – ela o beija ardentemente sabendo que Marguerite os observava e sabendo também o efeito que isso provocaria nela – Pegue. Coloque-a de costas, rasgue a blusa dela e bata.

John olhou para a mão de Danielle e viu que ela lhe entregava um chicote (o mesmo que a mulher usava para açoitar os trogloditas que ela considerasse incompetentes).

– Não, John. Por favor, não faça isso... Você tem que se lembrar. Lembre-se de mim, de tudo que passamos juntos... – Marguerite sussurrava chorando ao ver seu amado pegar o chicote.

O homem começou a fazer exatamente como lhe foi ordenado. Dentro de si o Lorde vivia um dilema: as vezes sentia vontade de tomar aquela estranha em seus braços e correr com ela dali para mantê-la segura; em seguida sentia prazer em cumprir as ordens de sua senhora e também gostava de como os beijos ardentes que ela lhe dava o excitavam. Por fim, açoitou Marguerite algumas vezes até que a feiticeira mandou que ele parasse. "Vamos testar qual o limite que ela suporta", era o que Danielle dizia com um sorriso maléfico olhando Marguerite sangrar e silenciosamente chorar.

A herdeira foi posta tentando se equilibrar apenas pelo pé machucado apoiado numa única estaca afiada fincada no chão e uma corda amarrada numa árvore foi passada em volta de seu pescoço. Seu pé sangrava lentamente conforme a estaca perfurava a pele. A dor era excruciante e ela praticamente já não tinha mais forças; mas ela não podia desistir ou então seria enforcada.

– Isso, John, é pra você ver o que acontece quando me desobedecem. DE JOELHOS!

O caçador cai de joelhos diante de Danielle e ela o acerta com um chute na barriga e um soco no rosto. Ele geme de dor, mas é logo posto de pé pela mulher. As mãos dela se enrolam no pescoço dele e ela dá pequenos beijos por todo o rosto do homem.

– Meu amor, você não pode se comportar desse seu jeito super protetor com qualquer uma por aí. Você sabe que quando estou com ciúmes sou ainda pior... Use toda a proteção que você pode dar apenas comigo e com nosso herdeiro que virá. – Um sorriso brinca nos lábios da feiticeira enquanto ela olha para Marguerite e beija ardentemente o Lorde mais uma vez.

Marguerite mal pôde acreditar no havia acabado de escutar. Devia estar delirando. Agora como mataria Danielle sabendo que ela carrega um ser inocente dentro de si? Um filho de John. E então ela teria que entregar o homem de sua vida para a outra. Aquele homem que tinha feito sua vida valer a pena novamente estaria perdido para sempre. O pensamento de ser abandonada novamente, de se ver sozinha, lhe doía a alma. Ao mesmo tempo a herdeira tinha raiva de si mesma, por ter se deixado chegar ao ponto de depender de um homem para se sentir protegida. A dor em sua alma pesava em cima de sua dor física. Seria o limite do que ela poderia suportar? Sentiu seu corpo relaxar, porém não sentiu se enforcar. Depois, a escuridão foi inevitável.

Roxton ainda estava envolvido nos braços de Danielle quando, lançando um olhar rápido para mulher desconhecida, percebeu o quão fraca ela estava e que estava prestes a se entregar. Quando os olhos dela se fecharam, ele já havia se libertado das mãos da feiticeira e corrido para a Marguerite, amparando sua queda. Ele tirou a corda do pescoço dela, amparou-a desacordada em seus braços e desamarrou os braços da mulher para que ela se recuperasse melhor.

– COMO SE ATREVE?! – Danielle ficava ainda mais irada com a nova demonstração de proteção do casal que ela jamais queria ver unido novamente – SOLTE ESSA MULHER A-GO-RA!

– Desculpe, minha senhora. Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo. – ele responde com o olhar baixo em sinal de submissão e deixando Marguerite deitada no chão ao seu lado.

– "Não entendo o que está acontecendo"... Ora, não há nada para entender. Acontece, meu caro John, que ela pagará mais uma vez pela sua desobediência. Eu quero que pegue um pouco de água na cabana e jogue na cara dessa intrometida para acordá-la; assim ela poderá sentir a dor de ser açoitada novamente por você. E eu quero AGORA!

O homem prontamente obedece: atira água várias vezes no rosto de Marguerite até que ela começa a despertar lentamente. Porém, mal tem tempo de tomar consciência de sua situação e Danielle já ordena que Roxton recomece uma nova sessão de açoites. A herdeira fecha os olhos e se concentra em sua própria respiração numa tentativa de suportar a dor. Ela parecia tão fraca, nem fazia esforço para se defender, que Danielle pensou que finalmente faltaria pouco para que Marguerite desistisse de tentar sobreviver. A morena sente um rosto encostar-se ao seu e escuta uma voz feminina quase sussurrar em seu ouvido: "Morra, sua vadia. Eu sabia que se dissesse que estou grávida seria o mais duro dos golpes contra você. E agora que acabou eu já posso dizer que é mentira. É men-ti-ra. Está escutando? Eu venci".

Marguerite ouve cada palavra que a feiticeira diz, porém não esboça qualquer reação. _"Mentira não é? Você não tem ideia do que eu sou capaz de agüentar..."_. Enquanto Danielle se levanta e se enrosca novamente em John, murmurando frases quentes e promessas para o futuro do casal, a herdeira se lembra que não estava totalmente desarmada, embora estivesse sem sua pistola. Ela leva a mão esquerda vagarosamente em direção a cintura de sua calça tateando até alcançar o cabo de uma das facas que Verônica lhe emprestou. Agora era só fingir inconsciência e esperar o momento certo. Aqueles poucos minutos em que estava totalmente quieta lhe serviram para conseguir reunir um mínimo de forças em meio a todo cansaço que pesava em seu corpo.

O momento certo viria...

Danielle se inclina novamente para a herdeira quase encostando seu rosto no dela; se a mulher pudesse ouvir alguma coisa, então que fosse humilhada em seus últimos momentos de vida. "De que adianta essa beleza toda se vai usá-la para possuir o homem que quer, Marguerite? Me diga. Três anos se fazendo de coitadinha, de rejeitada, para no fim das contas entregar seu homem...". A feiticeira não teve chance de terminar. Antes que tomasse qualquer atitude, sentiu os dedos de Marguerite cravarem em seu pescoço. Se deparou com os enormes olhos verdes faiscando em pura raiva penetrando os seus.

– Mande o seu capacho se afastar. Mande que ele não interfira nessa nossa conversa entre mulheres. Agora.

Com o fio de voz que sobrava a Danielle ela ordenou que John se afastasse e que não tentasse interferir. Tão logo ela terminou a última frase e sentiu sua perna falhar com a dor da faca que a outra cravou bem em sua coxa. Marguerite se aproveitou disso e, usando sua última reserva de forças, levou a feiticeira ao chão e sentou-se em cima dela mantendo a ponta da faca no pescoço da feiticeira e prendendo as pernas dela entre as suas.

– Agora a conversa é entre mulheres. – Marguerite mantinha-se com muito custo movida a raiva e adrenalina – Eu não faço questão de ser nenhuma dama, mas você não passa de uma vadia filha da puta que depende de artimanhas para confundir os homens que deseja. Todas as vezes que o John tentou chegar mais perto de mim e eu neguei, ele o fez porque me queria de verdade.

– Você não vai sair viva daqui, Marguerite. Eu vou fazer John matar você. – Danielle se debatia tentando se livrar da herdeira. Só o que conseguia era fazer a ponta da faca entrar em seu pescoço.

– HAHAHAHAHAHA! É sério que você ainda conta com isso? Vem me torturando por um bom tempo e eu ainda estou viva. Você não me conhece, vadia. Não faz ideia de tudo que eu já enfrentei durante toda a minha vida, todas as torturas que já suportei. Achou mesmo que Marguerite Krux morreria após uma sessão de torturas amadoras vindas de uma prostituta qualquer no meio da selva? HAHAHAHAHA! Você me enoja. De todas as mortes que eu carrego a sua eu o farei com o maior prazer do mundo. Você - vai - morrer, Danielle. EU vou matar você.

Marguerite estava transformada pela ira. Os olhos vidrados no rosto de Danielle, um sorriso diabólico percorrendo seus lábios; ela estava se deliciando com o medo estampado nas feições da adversária.

– Por onde eu acabo com você? Vamos ver... Talvez aqui? – Com a ponta da faca, Marguerite desenha um X cortando a pele do peito da feiticeira – Ou quem sabe aqui? – desenha mais um X, agora na testa da outra.

Danielle gritava de dor, estava aterrorizada. E isso fazia Marguerite se deliciar.

– JOHN!

Era o grito de salvação de Danielle. Até o momento o caçador se mantinha a alguns passos das duas mulheres, obediente a última ordem de sua senhora. Ao ouvir seu nome ele entendeu o que deveria fazer e começou a se aproximar. Porém, Marguerite também entendeu o que deveria fazer: ela segurou a faca firmemente e mergulhou o objeto lentamente pelo pescoço da feiticeira.

– Agora você vai sentir muita dor até morrer e não vai conseguir gritar. Vai sentir o ar lhe falta e a sua morte será bem lenta. – cochichou a herdeira no ouvido de Danielle.

Se arrastando para fora do corpo da adversária, Marguerite procura Roxton com o olhar. O Lorde desmaia e seu corpo fica trêmulo no chão; é o efeito do feitiço abandonando o corpo dele como resultado da morte lenta de Danielle. E está acabado. Tentando um último sopro de forças, a herdeira se arrasta até onde sua pistola havia sido deixada e atira duas vezes para o alto. Então se deixa cair sucumbindo a exaustão e a dor, mas tentando manter a consciência até o fim.

Cerca de dez minutos se passaram até que Verônica, Malone e Challenger chegaram ao local de onde partiram os tiros. A imagem que encontraram era desoladora: o corpo de Danielle jazia em um canto, já sem vida; John Roxton estava aparentemente sem nenhum ferimento sério, mas ainda inconsciente; já Marguerite estava consciente, mas tinha ferimentos profundos nos pulsos (ocasionados pelas cordas), um hematoma vermelho em volta do pescoço (por conta do quase enforcamento), tinha a blusa rasgada, estava deitada de bruços e ao longo das suas costas e braços viam-se profundos e enormes ferimentos – além de outros vários hematomas, cortes e arranhões pelo corpo.

Verônica foi a primeira a reagir. Correu ao encontro de Marguerite e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

– Você está bem? – perguntou com voz tensa.

– Ajude o John, Verônica. Por favor, veja como ele está. Eu matei a vagabunda. – a voz fraca da morena assustou a jovem.

Challenger e Malone, que chegavam perto das duas mulheres e ouviram o pedido da herdeira, correram até o caçador e começaram a tentar acordá-lo.

– Roxton! Roxton, acorde! Vamos, homem, reaja! Roxton! – Challenger tocava o peito e o rosto do outro com cuidado, pois não sabia se ele teria algum ferimento interno.

Lentamente o caçador começou a despertar. Ele abriu os olhos e tentou entender porque Challenger e Malone estavam ao seu lado com expressões preocupadas em seus rostos. Então tudo veio em sua memória. Ele se lembrava de cada momento.

– Marguerite. Onde está Marguerite?

– Está bem ali, Roxton. Você se lembra do que houve aqui? – Malone apontou para a direção de onde Marguerite estava assistindo, aliviada, com Verônica ao caçador acordar livre do feitiço.

Roxton lança um olhar na direção da herdeira e não acredita no que vê. O corpo dela muito machucado, quase imóvel pela fraqueza. Quando seus olhos se encontram ele desaba em lágrimas.

– Não. Não pode ser. Eu não posso ter... NÃO!

– Acalme-se, John! O que você está dizendo? – Challenger tentava chamar a atenção do caçador que começava a chorar copiosamente nem mesmo se importando que os outros vissem.

– Fui eu, Challenger, EU! A culpa é minha! Como eu pude... Como eu fui capaz? – Roxton se agarrava na camisa do cientista.

Sem entender nada – nenhum dos outros três entendia – Malone tentou acalmar o amigo: – Não, Roxton, não foi culpa sua. Tente se acalmar porque precisamos agora voltar para casa, examiná-lo e cuidar dos ferimentos de Marguerite. Vai ficar tudo bem, Roxton.

– Nada vai ficar bem, Malone. – responde se levantando e indo em direção a selva, como o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

– Aonde você vai, Roxton? Você não pode sair antes de o examinarmos. – Verônica grita para o caçador.

– Você não está preocupado com Marguerite? Não quer carregá-la para a casa? – Malone acrescenta.

Roxton para abruptamente e respondeu em tom seco sem se virar: – Você pode cuidar disso, Malone. Eu não sirvo para cuidar de ninguém.

Os outros olharam assustados para a herdeira como que esperando uma explicação.

– Foi ele quem me amarrou e provocou vários desses ferimentos profundos no meu corpo. Me açoitando. A mando de Danielle, é claro. – os outros três estavam boquiabertos – Verônica, por favor, vá atrás dele. A culpa o está consumindo e eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer.

– Eu vou. Sabe, Marguerite, eu cada vez me surpreendo mais com o tamanho da sua força para agüentar todo tipo de coisa. – respondeu a loira com um pequeno sorriso. Ela trocou um olhar com os dois homens como que buscando um sinal de que eles precisassem de sua ajuda na volta para a casa da árvore, não encontrando partiu atrás de Roxton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devido a fraqueza de Marguerite e a possibilidade de os ferimentos em suas costas inflamarem, o grupo fez apenas pequenas paradas para descanso e conseguir água e logo continuou o caminho para a casa da árvore. Seguiram, felizmente, sem maiores problemas.

Horas depois eles chegaram e começaram a cuidar da mulher. Challenger constatou que o pé dela estava realmente quebrado e tratou de imobilizá-lo e enfaixá-lo. O cientista limpou e tampou os demais ferimentos e enfaixou seus pulsos.

Malone se encarregou de preparar um chá que ajudaria a diminuir as dores da herdeira e a ajudaria a dormir.

Logo a morena já estava devidamente cuidada e não demorou a dormir como as dores diminuíram e cedendo ao cansaço extremo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verônica caminhou por algum tempo seguindo a trilha que Roxton deixou. Encontrou o homem sentado na beira de um lago, cabeça baixa, chorando. Ela se aproximou, se sentou e o abraçou. A intensidade do abraço do caçador assustou a loira; mostrava exatamente o tamanho do desespero que ele sentia. Quando finalmente o choro do homem parecia diminuir, ela tentou conversar.

– Tudo vai ficar bem, John...

– Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Verônica. Você devia ter visto como ela teve medo de mim.

– Mas você não estava em seu juízo perfeito. E Marguerite sabe disso. Foi ela quem pediu para que eu viesse atrás de você. Para não deixá-lo fazer nenhuma besteira. Ela continua se preocupando com você.

– Eu prometi a ela que se me deixasse me aproximar eu seria diferente dos outros homens que a maltrataram durante toda a vida dela. E no fim das contas o que eu fui, Verônica? Exatamente como eles. Eu feri Marguerite fisicamente e os sentimentos dela. Fui eu quem bateu nela, quem a manteve amarrada. Eu... Eu fiz... Eu fiz sexo com aquela mulher e Marguerite presenciou tudo. – o Lorde cai em novo acesso de choro.

Verônica preferiu não dizer mais nada; Roxton não precisava ouvir nada. Tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era de conforto e apoio. O resto só uma conversa com Marguerite poderia talvez se resolver.

Já era noite quando os dois voltaram para a casa da árvore. Challenger e Malone os aguardavam, mas o caçador não quis conversar com ninguém; apenas tomou um banho e foi para o seu quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante os três dias seguintes em que Marguerite se recuperava sem poder sair de seu quarto, apenas Verônica, Challenger ou Malone se revezavam para levar comida, chá ou para fazer-lhe companhia. Por mais que a herdeira perguntasse por Roxton ele se recusava a ir vê-la. Os outros já não sabiam mais o que responder a cada vez que a morena chamava por ele.

O caçador aproveitava os momentos em que Marguerite dormia para ir até a porta do quarto dela e passar um tempo olhando de longe. Ele obrigava-se a fazer um esforço enorme para não entrar e segurá-la em seus braços, afagar os longos cabelos negros dela e dizer o quanto ele sentia profundamente por tudo que ela havia sido obrigada a passar por culpa dele. No entanto, ele não confiava mais em si mesmo para cuidar da mulher que amava. Prometeu protegê-la e falhou. E mais: ele mesmo a havia machucado.

Antes que ela acordasse Roxton já havia sumido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No primeiro dia em que Marguerite pôde voltar a sair de seu quarto contou com a ajuda de Malone para se locomover. As feridas causadas pelo chicote começavam a diminuir. O que não melhorava em nada era sua relação com o caçador. A herdeira tentou algum diálogo com ele (os outros ajudavam mantendo certa distância para que os dois não ficassem constrangidos), mas o homem lhe respondia com respostas curtas e sempre arrumava um jeito de sair de perto.

No meio da madrugada Roxton não conseguia dormir; resolveu se levantar, preparar um chá e tomar um ar na varanda. Desde que Danielle reapareceu as noites haviam se tornado muito difíceis. Sentado na varanda e perdido em maus pensamentos, Roxton foi trazido de volta a realidade por um barulho vindo do quarto de Marguerite. Um pouco receoso, ele se aproximou da porta e, apesar de estar um pouco escuro, ele a viu encolhida na cama chorando.

– Marguerite – chamou sem aproximar – está com algum tipo de dor?

A mulher seca as lágrimas que escorriam e olha em direção a porta.

– Ah, Roxton. Não, não sinto nenhuma dor. Física, pelo menos. – a última frase não passa de um sussurro.

– Bom, eu estou na varanda. Se precisar é só chamar. - o Lorde vai se retirando.

– John – a herdeira o chama e ele reaparecesse na porta – Você pode ficar aqui um pouco? Por favor?

– Eu não acho que devo, Marguerite.

– Por favor, John. Você tem me evitado todos esses dias, não entrou em meu quarto em nenhum momento para ver como eu estava.

– Eu sabia que estavam cuidando muito bem de você.

– Pare com isso, Roxton! O que é que está acontecendo com você? Fale comigo!

O caçador resolve se aproximar e se sentar na cama ao lado da herdeira. Só então ela percebe o olhar do homem: marcado por uma tristeza e culpa profundas.

– Roxton, você não pode se culpar por nada. Você tentou me manter distante para que nada de mal me acontecesse, mas foi minha escolha entrar lá e matar aquela vagabunda para salvar você. Se você não estivesse lá eu teria morrido queimada! Ou enforcada! Você não sabia quem eu era, mas mesmo assim nossa ligação foi forte o suficiente para permitir que você me salvasse da morte por duas vezes.

– Em todas as vezes que você se manteve arredia nas minhas investidas eu lhe pedia para confiar em mim porque eu seria diferente de todos os outros homens que você já teve.

– Mas você é!

– Não, eu não sou! Eu açoitei você, te amarrei e te traí com aquela vagabunda. Eu fiz você sofrer. Jamais poderei esquecer seu olhar de medo. Medo, Marguerite, medo de mim! A pessoa que queria proteger você!

– Então é isso? Você nunca mais vai conseguir se aproximar de mim? É assim que termina, John? – a herdeira fazia de tudo para conter as lágrimas.

– Eu te amo, Marguerite. Eu te amo muito e você sabe disso. Mas eu não posso ficar ao seu lado neste momento. Eu não confio em mim mesmo para cuidar de você. Preciso de um tempo. – o caçador encontra os olhos da herdeira na esperança de que ela entendesse seus motivos.

– Eu entendo – respondeu a morena com voz quase inaudível – Só te peço, John, para que não se afaste totalmente de mim. Não me ignore, por favor. Eu não suportaria.

Os dois se olham por um tempo e, sentindo todo o amor em seus corações, o inevitável acontece. Um beijo profundo, mas terno. Como se aquela fosse a última vez que se beijariam. Eles se separam, se olham novamente como que buscando gravar cada detalhe das feições do outro. Então John sai do quarto para que a mulher não o visse ceder às lágrimas. Marguerite também chora sozinha em sua cama rezando em silêncio para que um dia eles possam se acertar. No fundo ela já o havia perdoado por tudo aquilo que ele ainda se culpava.

E viveram feli... oops! Digo, THE END.

E aí, curtiram? Quem sabe eu não resolvo contar depois como aconteceu a reconciliação... Mas me digam aí o que acharam deste final. Bjoo!


End file.
